Edward hates Justin Bieber
by darkshe-elf
Summary: Edward hates famous JB. Bella has some things to say about that. I don't own Twilight or justin  Bieber but I do own my opinion.


Edward just got finished posting rude comments on Justin Bieber Videos. Unknown to him, Bella made some of the lyric videos and was a huge JB fan. She made a special video/ message for him and all haters of JB.

Why do people hate Justin Bieber so much? (My lil' rant)

Okay, it's fine if you don't like Justin Bieber and his music.. You are entitled to your own opinion, but do you need to express it in such hurtful ways? Instead of saying "Justin Bieber is not a singer I like" or "I do not enjoy listening to Justin Bieber's music," people mock him and his fans, calling him ugly, homosexual, a girl, a 5 year old, or other horrid things that may not be true. They embarrass those who like him and his music. They are bullies to his fans. Fans may be afraid to express their opinion of liking Justin Bieber because they don't want to be teased, bullied, or hurt. They may be peer pressured into mocking Justin even if they like him and his music. Haters go out of their way to hurt Justin and his fans, emotionally and physically. They even take the time to go on videos about him (like lyric videos on You Tube) to post rude, crude, inappropriate, and hurtful comments about him. IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER, DON'T GO LISTEN TO HIS MUSIC AND DON'T GO TO HIS VIDEOS! Some haters may cuss in thier comments, which is inappropriate for young viewers of Justin Bieber videos. If you are going to comment in a negative way, at least use appropriate language and be tactful. Why do you hate Justin Bieber so much? Did he ever do something to you? I don't think so... If you just had your dreams come true, and you were living the life you always wanted, would YOU want to be mocked and tortured by millions of people who don't have a good reason to? Would you like to be called "gay" by people who have never met you? Would you like to be ridiculed for your choice in music? Would you like to be mocked for liking a certain famous person? OF COURSE NOT! Then why do you do it to Justin and his fans? Is it jealousy? I it greedness? Is it so that you can get attention? I have been told that you should treat others the way you want to be treated and to love your neighbor as you love yourself. People who have done the hurtful acts mentioned before are not following this. I believe Taylor Swift has written a song about extreme hates called "Mean." You should listen to it sometime. The lyrics are:

"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?"

If you are an extreme hater, this song perfectly describes you. If you keep up your behavior, GUESS WHAT? Justin will likely still be famous and all you'll ever be is mean.

"Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things"

Drunk and grumbling on about how Justin Bieber can't sing, But All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life. Oh! And for those who say Justin is small and has a girly voice, THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS STILL YOUNG AND GROWING UP! Of course he doesn't have a "deep, manly voice" yet like some older man singers have! Everyone hits puberty and matures at their own pace. Again, would YOU like to be made fun of for being a late bloomer? Probably not.

Whew! I'm glad I got that frustration off. Huh, this sounds like the four-way essay bullying paper I did. Boy! did I write a lot! Sorry if I got a little bit angry in this but I was tired of people hating on my third fav singer. (Tay Swift is my first, Ke$ha is my second) This huge rant I just did could be applied to anything: books, movies, bands, etc.

Hope you guys learned something!

Don't be a bully, express your opinion in a nice, reasonable, tactful, way. Maybe people will listen to your opinion if you don't go yelling against someone or something a person likes. I think Mrs. Schucker did explain this in the instructions for writing the persuasive 4-way Essay by using Eric J. and the Steelers as and example.

not really a fanfic, more like a fanrant

just had to get this message out to all JB haters


End file.
